


Red Lipstick in Easy To Find Places

by kiemitsu



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angry!Bob, Annoyed!Gerard, Dressing Rooms, Energetic!Frank, Frerard, Kissing, Lipstick, M/M, Makeup, One Shot, Revenge Era, Tour life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiemitsu/pseuds/kiemitsu
Summary: In which Frank makes Gerard put on red lipstick that he found.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write this one for awhile and finally got time to! (I say that alot I think...) I love the Energetic!Frank and Annoyed!Gerard duo that you'd see during the Revenge Era. Sorry for the sporadic updates. I still have a bunch of story ideas that I have floating around on my phone and I promise I'll get them written soon!

Gerard came to his third annoyed sigh, eyeliner still poised in his hand, as Frank crashed his way into the dressing room. Okay, it _sounded_ like a crash, even if it was just Frank flinging the door open and somehow tumbling inside all in the same step. 

 

“For fuck’s sake Frank,” he started, turning his attention to the very worn down tip of the eyeliner pencil that was certainly not being any help. The lights in the dressing room, if you could call it a dressing room--it was more like a closet with for billion light bulbs the size of fish bowls bent on frying his eyes out of their sockets. Frank had been wound up even more than usual today and it was grating on every last nerve Gerard had. He shifted his eyes with full intent to finish the tirade he had bubbling away in his head, but Frank had somehow squished himself up to Gerard’s side while he had been trying to get that goddamn eyeliner to fucking work.

 

“For fuck’s sake what?” he asked, beaming like a kid with a secret. He was practically vibrating, Gerard could feel it and it annoyed him even more. He’d been nothing but a bouncing puppy all morning, swishing coffee around his cup while he waltzed around the bus, knocking into Mikey and Ray before Bob shut that shit down. And then came the singing. Oh god, the off kilter singing. He was surprised Frank was even dressed in his stage clothes.

 

Frank casually snaked an arm around Gerard’s shoulders, “Eyeliner, baby you didn’t need to do that for me,” he purred before Gerard shoved at his side and the purr turned into a burst of giggles as he gracelessly fell onto a very lumpy and questionable couch-looking thing.

 

“The fuck did Bob put in your coffee this morning?” snapped Gerard.

 

“The same thing he put in your coffee, fucker!”

 

Gerard rolled his eyes, “Just get your fucking makeup on, okay?”

 

Frank made an exaggerated pout that Gerard made a point of ignoring and went back to squinting into the mirror. Fucking eyeliner pencil. He wished he had bought a sharpener when he had the chance but it was too late now. He could hear Frank noisily rummaging through the cheap plastic case that he kept all their makeup in. He might be wound up, but thank god he at least was listening. 

 

“Hey so I was thinking--” 

 

Gerard’s voice stopped cold. Frank’s face looked like it was about to crack in half he was grinning so hard, a gold tube of lipstick in his hand.

 

“You steal this from Donna or something, Gee?” he said, “Cause I gotta say, this is a bold motherfucking red. This is like some candy apple, borderline firetruck red.”

 

Gerard was stuck in between smacking the lipstick from his hand or smacking him or hiding under the pretense of a counter in front of him. The split second of hesitation was enough for Frank.

 

“Oh man,” he laughed, “this shit is totally yours!”

 

Gerard’s face was unbearably hot, made worse by those fucking lights around the mirror like a fucking solar oven trained at his head. He tried to regain composure, to tell Frank to quit fucking around, that they’re on soon, more than soon. He tried to calmly take the lipstick from Frank’s hand but ended up flailing to grab at it and of course, Frank deftly threw his arm out of reach. 

 

“Seriously, just--” Gerard huffed between reaching for the tube, “fucking--forget it--come on!”

 

“Dude, do you even know me? Does it look like I’m gonna forget it?” Frank smirked, his prize still in hand.

 

Gerard gave yet another aggravated sigh, “The fuck you want me to do then?”

 

“Put it on.”

 

“ _No_ \---” 

 

Frank smirked, “You think I’m gonna drop this? ...Like ever?”

 

Gerard narrowed his eyes and it only made Frank look even more smug.

 

“Fine!” he snapped, cracking the eyeliner pencil on the counter. Frank looked positively triumphant as he handed the tube over to Gerard. He remembered buying it at some stupid drugstore on a whim; how wrong, how right the whole thing felt, walking up the register and trying to mingle it in with black hair dye and whatever else he had bought, even if he was really only there for the lipstick. How he hid away in the bathroom and put it on for the first time. The way it felt on his lips. It ended up tucked away amid art supplies until it found its way here. In hindsight, he should have just thrown it out. In hindsight, it’s kind of a miracle no one ever noticed it before. He supposed no one really looked in there anyway, aside from Frank. 

 

“Why today of all days…” he muttered, giving the deep red lipstick a glance.

 

“Well?” interrupted Frank, one hand on his hip, chipped black nail polish standing out against that obnoxious pink belt.

 

Gerard sighed and turned to the mirror, feeling a little more on display than he was comfortable with, as he dragged the lipstick across his bottom lip. Frank watched the cardinal red come to life on Gerard’s lips, garish and glaring against his pale face.  
“There,” he said, turning to face Frank, “You happy now?”

 

“Wow,” Frank started, “it’s got that certain, ‘fuck me, I’m easy’ kinda look to it, doesn’t it?” He grinned as Gerard scowled, wiping his bottom lip and smearing the red to the corner of his mouth. Frank shook his head, laughing a little, “Okay now it’s got that ‘fuck me, I’m easy _and_ desperate’ look!” 

 

“Thanks Frank, that’s _exactly_ what I was going for,” Gerard deadpanned, looking around for a tissue or something other than his hand to get the lipstick off but finding nothing helpful in the closet-turned-dressing room. 

 

“Y’know it’s kinda--”

 

“Kinda what!” snapped Gerard, cutting his eyes at Frank who had somehow managed to go from hyperactive puppy to shy puppy in less than 10 seconds and completely throw Gerard off his guard. He was suddenly aware of how small the room was, how alone they were in the room with the door closed. 

 

“It’s kinda…” Frank took a small step toward Gerard. If he had been looking at the mirror, he would have seen his reflection, cheeks slightly flushed, white button down half tucked into his jeans, but his eyes were focused on Gerard’s. And Gerard, spine crushed against the ledge of the counter, seemed to be frozen in the headlights of Frank’s gaze. 

 

“...pretty.” Frank finished, standing a little on his toes and lightly grabbing Gerard’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, turning his face left and then right.

 

“...Th-thanks…?” Gerard’s voice was impossibly small and a little bit higher than he had intended but what was he supposed to do with Frank’s fingers on his face, staring up at him through those eyelashes and those fucking doe-like eyes and that stupid flop of--

 

The moment that had seemed to go on and on was broken just as quickly as it started when Frank pulled their lips together and Gerard’s brain shut down completely. Frank was warm, eyes closed and sincere, before he pulled away.

 

Gerard must have looked terrified.

 

“Shit, did I read that wrong? I mean--” Frank backed down, eyes anywhere but Gerard’s gaping face, “The makeup and the--I really thought--shit, I’m sorry--”

 

“No--” the voice came from Gerard, but it didn’t feel like it did. Like someone else was speaking for him. He looked at the faint red on Frank’s lips and wanted to cover them in red, cover him in red. Taste red on his lips and his tongue. Thoughts that he’d had before but had tried to will away. But those thoughts would not be willed away now, and gave way to a will of their own. Commanding his lips to Frank’s in the blinding lights. Frank seemed almost relieved, pulling Gerard close and breaking the kiss to rasp in his ear, “Oh thank god,” before continuing with renewed gusto. Gerard smiled in between, feeling dizzy with it, feeling liberated, feeling---

 

“The fuck you fuckers doing in there?!” 

 

Frank and Gerard jumped away, panting as Bob pounded on the door three times, “We’re on like _yesterday_ , hurry the fuck up!”

 

Frank grinned, dragging hand across his lips and looking pleased at the red on them, “To be continued” he said, flinging the door open again to tackle Bob, scrambling onto his back and shouting, “To victory!” down the hall, leaving Gerard under the lights. He looked at himself in the mirror and allowed himself a smirk. The lipstick was mostly worn off, leaving a strange trail of light red from the corner of his mouth. It was kinda cool.

 

Fuck it, he thought, leave the lipstick on. 

 

“To victory,” he echoed, “to Frank.”


End file.
